Fyre
|country = United States |birthday = 13|birthmonth = 05|birthyear = |birthref = Fyre's answer to a question on ask.fm concerning his birthday |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = llFyrell |partner = |otheractivity = }} |r7nUO9P0ILs}} Fyre is a YouTube singer with a medium, soft voice and stable range. A good example of these vocal qualities is his piano cover of "Pierrot". His first song covered is "ALONES", uploaded in 2011, and his most popular solo cover is his piano version of "Senbonzakura" which has over 22K hits on YouTube as of September 2014. He primarily covers VOCALOID songs in Japanese, but he has also sung in English, as well as Chinese. One of his more popular covers is his Chinese cover of "Tsumugi Uta". He has also covered chinese songs, such as his "Láo Shǔ Ài Dà Mǐ" or his "Yùe Xī Jīang", but however stated, that his pronunciation in Mandarin is not always correct, as he has to "juggle" three dialects, Cantonese, Mandarin and Teochew.The comments on his cover of "Yùe Xī Jīang" He also occasionally likes to cover songs by English artists, such as his cover of Demi Lovato's "Skyscraper". He has even sang in Korean, in his cover of the Ailee song "Heaven". He seems to be fond of piano versions of songs and mellow acoustics and claims they fit his singing style betterDescription on his cover of "Karakuri Pierrot", such as his English piano cover of "Karakuri Pierrot". He has, however, on rare occasions covered more upbeat songs, such as his cover of "Poker Face", though he claims the style doesn't fit his voiceDescription on his cover of "Poker Face". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Vivid Chemistry (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of ＣＨＥＣＫ×ＭＡＴＥ (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of ＳＨＯＵＮＥＮ ♂ ＨＩＧＨ (in the Teacup Trio Battle) # Member of SN★PSHOT (in the School of Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Vivid Chemistry (2012.01.23) # "Happy Birthday to You" feat. Aki Azuma, Crescence, Po☆Yun, Fyre, Ona, Iggy, Danny, Neiowna, Mikey and Zoey (2012.01.31) # "Fiction" feat. Gino, Joel, JP, Himi, Carlos, Ryan, Logan, Jeffrey, Fyre and Xephy (2012.02.08) # "Hiiro Gekka, Kyoushou no Zetsu" -ENS Remix- feat. Kousei, Emi, Crescence, miyu, Zoey and Fyre (2012.02.10) # "Hangyaku Respect" (Rebellion Respect) feat. Vivid Chemistry (2012.02.24) # "Heaven" (Ailee song) (2012.03.13) # "PONPONPON" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Erin, Fyre, Eva, Jeffrey, Mimi, Ryan, Chiisana and Jay (2012.03.25) # "Kaibigan Nga Ba?" (Apol song) (2012.03.28) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song and joke cover) feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Toberu Mono" (The Flying One) (The Last Story OST) (2012.04.04) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although My Songs Have No Form) feat. Fyre, Ryan, Kura, Shades, Rosa, Chiisana, Matti and Sia (2012.05.02) # "Payphone" (Maroon 5 song) -Short ver.- (2012.06.06) # "Girlfriend" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.12) # "Endless Love" (The Myth OST) (2012.06.15) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Fyre and Utako (2012.07.14) # "clock lock works" feat. K-chan, Aika, Rosa, Miizu, Emi, ＊ageha, Kenta, Fyre, Himuro and Kura (2012.07.15) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Mari, Mimi, Chiisana, Eva, Chiizu, Chiika, Raliant, Andy, Mango, Himuro, Ryan and Fyre (2012.09.17) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2012.09.26) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "WAVE" (2012.11.30) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.12.18) # "liar" feat. Lu, Rosa, Norion, Fyre, Ryan, Shaniqua, Xephy and Iggy (2013.01.12) # "Kokoro x Kokoro・Kiseki" (Heart x Heart・Miracle) feat. Fyre and Zoey (2013.02.15) # "Loto" feat. Antares, Caspy, Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, AmaitoFuu and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Beato, Akari, Lucy, Shizu, Karo, Fyre, Nyatsu, Maeko, Eris and Toto (2013.03.12) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Emi and Fyre (2013.03.29) # "My Mellow Snippets Project" (Medley of Short Covers) (2013.04.02) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) feat. Azure and Fyre (2013.04.25) # "Pierrot" -Piano ver.- (2013.05.04) # "Hirari Hirari" (Flutter, Flutter) (2013.05.19) # "Electro Saturator" feat. Himuro, Andy, Wind, Ian, Luna, Hiseki, Vis, Mari, Memo, Juh, Ryan, Fyre, Rai, Kenji-B, Saint, Chiisana, K-chan and Chiika (2013.06.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Piano ver.- (2013.06.06) # "Irony" (OreImo OP) feat. neneki, Kathy, Versa, Iggy, saint, Ian, Andy, Mango, Chiika, Onion, Fyre and Haru (2013.10.09) # "Smiling" feat. YuKi, Rimi, Gwen, Mio, Yuu-chan, Rhi, Laicha, Cola, Kaoru, Ginz, Chahan, Gin and Fyre (2013.11.03) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Fyre, Drace, Hiroki, Gogs, Shiki and Cookie (2013.11.11) # "Nà Xiē Nián" (Those Years) (2013.11.27) # "Wasureru Tame ni Koi wo Shinai de" (2013.12.22) # "Merry☆Xmas" feat. Fyre and Azu (2013.12.24) # "Rolling Girl" -Rap ver.- feat. Fyre and Sojiro (2013.12.26) # "Kaeri Michi" (Way Back) feat. MissP, Makinade, Minchi, Sia, saint, Chiika, Jordy, Ian, Mango, Fyre, Alfie and ehmz (2014.01.01) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.04) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) feat. Chantella, Cami, Maeko, Saku, saint, KL, Yun, Kenta, Augen, Fyre, Ken and kimu (2014.01.05) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Waxing Moon) -Piano ver.- (2014.01.15) # "For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.18) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Fyre and Saru (2014.01.25) # "Sky of Beginning" feat. CHECK×MATE (2014.02.05) # "Kiseki" (Miracle) (Pokémon X/Y ED) (2014.03.21) # "Knife" feat. CHECK×MATE (2014.03.22) # "Bouquet" feat. Fyre and Xiox (2014.04.26) # "Hello, Worker" -English ver.- feat. Fyre and Jefferz (2014.05.03) # "Saikin Osen" (Bacterial Contamination) feat. Fyre, Jau, jin☆jin, Maeko, MastaH, Omu, Rin, Riza, Saru, Skylark, Arisa, Chahan, Ciel*, Xiox and Shuuta (2014.05.13) # "Yì Hónglián" (Reminiscence of the Red Lotus) (2014.05.22) # "Tell Your World" feat. Mimi, Fyre, Rai, Ketsuban, Passion, Xandu, Sneko, Juju, Rii and Tonkhai (2014.06.18) # "REACTION" feat. ＳＨＯＵＮＥＮ ♂ ＨＩＧＨ (2014.07.12) # "Masayume Chasing (Fairy Tale OP) (2014.07.27) # "Out There" (The Hunchback of Notre Dame song) -Multilanguage ver.- (2014.12.18) # "Starcrew -Acoustic ver.-" (Entry of the Youtaite Secret Santa 2014) (2014.12.24) # "Blessing" (Singers ver.♪) feat. bunny, chinx, Fyre, haruka, Kuai, lee, Rurumi, kuma☆, naku, robin, Ryuuen, Sakuya, takara and YU♪ (2014.12.24) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "The Beginning" -Short ver.- (2015.01.16) # "World Calling" feat. SN★PSHOT (2015.02.08) # "Kimi to Pocky Game" (A Pocky Game With You) (2015.02.13) # "Heimen Setsu" (Plane Theory) feat. SN★PSHOT (2015.03.22) # "Renai Circulation -Rap ver.- feat. Sojiro, Fyre, and Yuki (2015.04.06) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. SN★PSHOT (2015.05.11) # "If You Can Dream" (Disney song) feat. Gemini (2015.05.24) # "Hikari" (Magi: The Kingdom of Magic OP2) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.06.20) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works S2 OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.07.06) # "We can sing a song!" feat. Biscuit, Shannon, Fyre, Chase, Sumashu, Jefferz, and Aruvn (2016.05.06) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He is originally from China.Fyre's answer on ask.fm concerning his origin * Razzy first introduced him to VOCALOID.Fyre's answer on ask.fm about how he started * He loves scaring people with ghost stories but is scared of them himself.Fyre's answer on ask.fm concerning scary things * He likes sharks.Fyre's answer on ask.fm about what he likes * He can speak 3 languages (two fluently) which includes Spanish, Chinese, and English.Fyre's answer on ask.fm about how many languages he knowsFyre's answer on ask.fm about what languages he speaks * He's 170 cm tall (5'7").Fyre's answer on ask.fm about his height * His motto is "Blue Skies~" as commonly found on his Twitter and YouTube descriptions.Fyre's answer on ask.fm about his favorite motto External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * ask.fm * SoundCloud